


Ethereal Familiarity

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: The Doctors TARDIS lands on a peculiar planet laced with ethereal humanoids and beautiful creatures. What happens when he falls in love with one?





	Ethereal Familiarity

The ear ringing sound radiating from the opposite side of the console room caught the Doctor by surprise, his scarf tangled between dangy limbs as he had dozed off only seconds ago.

It was the distress call, he knew for sure, and promted up, quickly striding over to the console to read the coordinate off.

"8728XG45.."

He puffs his hair and slings his scarf over his shoulder.

"That's not even in this sector of the galaxy.."

The Timelord quickly assesses the situation and flops over the control panel, pressing a yellow switch. A screen appears, and not before long the Brigadiers face appears.

"Ah! Doctor, on your way-"

"I've ran into a bit of trouble, Alistair. I'll have to postone our arrangement."

There was a confusing silence on the other end before the Brigadier nodded.

"Very well. I wish to see you no later then the rescheduled date."

The Doctor smiled at the Brigadiers foreknowing and shakes his head.

"Ah, you know me. I can only be so many thousand years late."

With that the screen closes, and the Doctors back to reading the confusing coordinate over again in his head.

He pushes back a lever with a click! and feels the vibration of the TARDIS changing direction.

"Alright, ol girl. Let's see where we land."

~

A highlighed hue of blue water wrapped around Sarah's ankles like film, the sputtering ripples travel around her before quickly fading behind.

"Sarah Jane-" whispers another voice, their tone fierce but playful.

"Please don't go too far in, you know your mum doesn't like us this far from the Oak."

A small girl, no older than her twenties hovers above the waters edge, an occasional glimpse at her blue reflection lets her know just how much trouble they would be in if caught.

Sarah pretends not to hear her and instead dips her body into the glowing water lower, waves rising up to her elbows as she quickly pulls a piece of string from her gown to tie her hair back.

"Ah, come on, Celeste, have a bit of fun, yeah? Me and Mum have been down here many a time." Her eyes flick back to the other side of the lake. 

"We're no where near Sector C." She turns a head over her shoulder. "See?"

Cautiously, the girl peers over, a thick brush of dark wood and leaves block her vision from the murky rays emitting from the scenery in front of her. 

"Still. You know how many stragglers get let out per year." She steps back, biting her lip in worry. "It's not safe." 

Before Sarah could protest, an ambient noise arises from just ahead, the whirring sounds of what sounded like her fathers water motor break the beautiful sounds of birds and crickets around them.

Quickly, she sludges out of the water, yanking her sodded wet end behind her before Celeste pulls her round a thick tree near by.

The TARDIS forms shortly after, it's weight prying down ontop of matted patches of grass and flowers, their petals breaking around the outline of the ships barrier. Carefully, the girls watch in curiosty, viewing as the doors of the blue box fly open, and out stepped a rather odd looking being.

The Doctor pushes his hat further down around his head, his sudden choice in change of apparel was a good one, the beaming hot rays splayed around his loose fitted pants caused him to bellow back behind the shade farther. He pulls a branch down closer to him and smells it, letting it swing back into place with a satisfied shrug. 

"Seems Earth like."

He takes a view of the landscape, a beautiful array of color and well lit sky surround all but behind him. Inquisitive, he takes a step further into the shadowed outlook until the snapping sounds of a branch from ahead of him catches his ear.

"Hello?" He yells out, his low voice echoes out across the lake in the forefront. 

"Sarah-" Celeste snatches back at her wrist, quickly pulling Sarah back behind their cover. 

"Sh!"

"What are you playing at? He's a straggler!" 

Sarah dismisses the tell off and leans her head out slowly, making sure to keep out of eye-reaching view. 

"No. No, I don't think so. Look."

With out an answer, the Doctor turns back around, but before he could properly inspect, his vision goes black, and the only thing he can feel around him is the damp, warm ground underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about posting/starting to write this fic, so feed back would be appreciated ;; Sorry for any mistakes as well, the first chapter isnt always going to be the best one lol


End file.
